


To Lend But Never Return

by lordmediator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: The team discovers that everyone gave Hinata something of theirs, and Kageyama doesn't like to admit that he's a little peeved by it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 543





	To Lend But Never Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and was written after I binged through a bunch of KageHina fics.

It started with something everyone was kind of expecting. The day had just ended, and every one of the Karasuno volleyball team was changing and packing up to go home. As usual, the weird duo, Hinata and Kageyama were bickering over something stupid again, roughly shoving each other in the face while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched with amusement.

That’s when Tanaka noticed something. “Oi, Hinata, your jacket looks kinda big on you.” He pointed out, promptly stopping the two first years from their little argument. “Could it be… you’ve shrunk?”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered, covering their mouths with their hands, and Hinata glared at them in indignation. “I did not get smaller! This is Kageyama’s jacket!”

This caused everyone in the room to look at the two questioningly. Thinking that maybe it was because they were wondering why Hinata was in possession of one of his clothing, Kageyama explained. “I went over to his house one time and forgot it there. I had a spare, which is what I’m wearing, and since I didn’t want to catch this one’s stupidity, I told him to keep it.”

“Who you calling stupid, Bakayama?!” Hinata huffed out. 

“You, dumbass!”

Meanwhile, everyone else was wondering if the two were that dense to the implications of their actions or they just simply did not care for such implications. 

“Jeez…” Hinata mumbled, wiping his sweat with his beige handkerchief as he drank from his water bottle one more time. 

“Hm?” Yamaguchi thought that handkerchief looked really familiar. “Hinata, that handkerchief…” 

Beside him, Tsukishima stiffened.

The ginger looked down at his hand. “What about it?”

“Tsukki had one just like i—”

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima exclaimed, his expression sharp.

A look of realization dawned on Hinata’s face, recalling something about it, oblivious to his fellow middle blocker’s panic. “Ah! Actually, Tsukishima lent me his after I forgot my towel once and got water all over my face.” He clarified innocently.

The third years and second years all turned their attention to Tsukishima, who now was blushing pink and had his lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m going home.” He declared without looking at anyone, flipping his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh? What’s wrong Tsukishima?” Nishinoya sneered, Tanaka with a similar expression, arms folded over his chest. “Embarassed?”

“I never thought I would see the day Tsukishima not be his smartass self and show a soft side!” Tanaka laughed with him, causing the bespectacled man to growl in anger.

Tsukishima wanted to blame Hinata and Yamaguchi for bringing up the topic in the first place, but in an out of character moment, he didn’t tell Hinata not to tell anyone about it. He even told him he could keep it. Likewise, he never brought it up to Yamaguchi either, so he could only blame himself for being in the unfamiliar position of being the subject of his upperclassmen’s teasing.

To Kageyama however, something didn’t sit right with him, knowing that the cynical Tsukishima Kei had also gifted something to Hinata. It made him wonder if the other members had also given something to Hinata in some form or fashion. Unbeknownst to the genius setter, Daichi and Suga had similar thoughts.

“It seems we all like giving Hinata our stuff,” Suga said amid the growing chaos in the room. “Hinata, do you still have the eraser I gave you?”

The redhead nodded. “Thank you again for lending me it, Suga-san! I probably would have flunked my quiz without it.”

“Wait, did everyone on the team give you something?” Kageyama asked.

Thus, Hinata went on an exposition on how he was given something by everyone on the team at least once. Daichi gave him his old pocketbook on volleyball, Asahi gave him his old school notebooks for future references, Ennoshita bought him shoe cleaners, Kinoshita and Narita admitted to buying a pack of energy bars and gave half of it to him, Nishinoya lent him his kneepad once and never asked for it back, and Tanaka proudly confessed to sharing his ‘prized collection’ to him, though Hinata said Suga confiscated it before he could open it.

“Tch, brat,” Kageyama remarked with a snide, which was met with the middle-blocker’s pout. 

Daichi simply laughed heartily. “Well, now at least we all know we like spoiling Hinata.”

As everyone left the school and went their separate ways, Kageyama and Hinata walked together in comfortable silence, crickets sounded off into the night, the former keeping his hands in the pockets of his jacket, the latter humming softly to himself. Sneaking a glance at the redhead, a dust of pink settled on the taller boy’s cheeks, seeing the jacket—his own jacket—unzipped and recalling their earlier topic of conversation. The jacket really did look big on him, but he never asked for it back, and Hinata had showed no signs of ever wanting to return it.

Still, he wondered why it bothered him that everyone else also had willingly given up their items and let their spiker keep it. Or maybe it was the fact that Hinata so willingly kept all of it and treated it the same way he treated his jacket. 

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Hinata inquired, looking at him with a quirked brow. Of course, trust him to be able to read Kageyama’s expressions and not just see his usual scowl.

“Nothing…” he mumbled, hoping to sound as casual as possible, for even he couldn’t explain clearly why he was feeling this sort of disappointment.

Hinata hummed, unconvinced. “You know… I’m thankful everyone is willing to share their stuff with me, but there’s one thing I don’t want to share.”

Suddenly, Kageyama felt smaller but calloused fingers intertwine themselves with his own. The setter snapped his eyes down at their hands in his pocket, his heart beating a mile a second, then back up at the middle blocker who was smiling at him so brightly that the night didn’t seem so dark anymore.

Kageyama was pretty sure his mind was short-circuiting the more he stared at his partner’s glimmering eyes and toothy smile, but nevertheless, he got Hinata’s message. “D-Dumbass…” he said, looking away, vaguely aware of his own face resembling a tomato.

“Bakayama,” Hinata responded endearingly, lightly clutching their warm hands tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up, KageHina are dating, they haven't publicly said anything, but everyone sees it. I hope you enjoyed this very self-indulgent fic and hope you stay safe wherever you are in the world!


End file.
